Random FUN Games With Movie and Anime Cast!
by SaffiBlackFire
Summary: We are playing truth or dare/other fun games with cast from all different movies and anime, starting with Harry Potter! Thanks to me (Saffi) and my idiot co-host Hina, things round the place becomes a lot more HEATED and FUN! Reviewers can chose any movie/anime cast they've ever wanted to see make an absolute fool of themselves! Send in dares, mild Slash, hilarious game!


**Saffi:** Hi everyone! Welcome to my Random GameShow! This is my first fic so please don't-

**Hina:** That means you can criticize it all you like! *looks pleased with herself*

**Saffi: **Yes, but I was going to ask all readers to review. I will be posting regular chapters so that you can read on about my cunning little game. *sniggers darkly*

**Hina: **That means that we'll be playing "games" with characters from different anime/movies. In Saffi's **KIDNAPPING SHED! **

**Saffi: **What?!

**Hina: **Oh, yeah! This is my shed and I'd like it to be a kidnapping shed!

**Saffi: **No! That's crazy! Even though we are kidnapping characters, we can't make it too obvious or they will use Vampire/Wizard/Super Anime Person/Demon Butler powers to escape! It's my **Torture Shed!**

**MUHAHAHA!**

**Hina: **... Hypocrite...

**Saffi: **What?!

**Hina: **(Beams Brightly) Nothing! (Murmurs) _Idiot... Self-absorbed... Twit..._

**Saffi: ***Oblivious to insults* Well hello! I am Saffi and this is my idiot Co-host Hina!

**Hina: **_Twerp... Belarus, Ash, Pikachu, Idiot-Chu, Dan Kuso_

**Saffi: **Dan Kuso? Pikachu? Ash?

**Hina: **(Bright as the sun)What?! Don't worry! It's fine!

**Saffi: **Ok...?

**Hina: **First with us is the cast of Harry Potter!

_Saffi whistles while pulling on a string that pulls up a black curtain, revealing the cast of Harry Potter_

**Draco: **Where the hell are we?

**Luna: **Where have all the Nargles gone?

**Harry: **Who are you?

**Ginny: **What on earth is going on?

(All HP characters shout at once)

**Hina: **ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! *silence* YOU ARE IN OUR KIDNAPPING SHED/TOTURE SHED, WE LEFT THE NARGLES BEHIND AND I AM HINA AND THIS IS SAFFI!

**Saffi: **What the hell Hina? *giggles at sudden outburst*

_Silence for a minute_

**Hina: **Ok, I've calmed down. We are going to play truth or dare. The lovely reviewers are going to send in dares and truths for you lot to do, have you got it?!

**Neville: **But who are going to send in the dares in this chapter?

**Saffi and Hina: ***giggle darkly, like the evil fangirls they are*

**Saffi: **Well you see Nevvy, both me and Hina are massive Yaoi fangirls, so we are kind of not responsible for anything that goes on... Including our dares! Now go get me coffee!

**Harry and Draco: **Hell, NO! *run for the door but realize it's locked*

**Harry: **_Alohamora! *_Bewitches the door but fails*

**Saffi: **Nice one Hin-Hin!

**Hina: **Thanks! All of you accept that there is no leaving this room until my series is over and that you must do the dare or Saffi will bring along her band of Yaoi and Yuri fangirls, got that!?

**HP Cast: **Yes (reluctantly)

**Saffi: **Alright, well the first one is made up by me!

**Remus: **Please, no! Mine and James' days are over!

**Hina: **What?

**Saffi: **Hahahaha I knew it!

Alright, I've always wanted to see a bit of Drarry... LIVE

**Draco and Harry: **Hell no!

**Saffi: ***picks up phone* Calling all Yaoi fangirls! Now kiss for 10 seconds and I'll let you off

**Draco: **What?!

**Ginny: **Harrryyyy!

**Harry: **Err, how far were you going to get us to go before?!

**Hina: **All the way, Sweetie!

**Draco: **What the (loud bleep covers original speech) HELL Saffi?!

**Saffi: ***twiddles thumbs* That was before I rated it T for TEEN!

DO IT!

**Harry: **Ok, ok, Little Miss Moody!

**Draco: **Why the (bleep) are you actually agreeing to this?

**Harry: **its ok, otherwise we'll be forced to go ALL the way by Saffi's mates

**Draco: **Fine, sick (beep)

**Saffi: **Bwad Dwaco! No strong language!

**Harry and Draco: ***Snog in corner*

**Neville: ***With coffee in hand for Saffi* WTF did I miss?

**Hina: **Oh, just Harry... and Draco!

**Saffi: ***Observing the kiss* Eeewww! Tongues!

**Luna: **For a 14 year old girl, Saffi, you are just so immature

**Saffi: **I'm 11, Idiots!

**Everyone: **What? *even Harry and Draco break apart to stare, but go back to their kiss after a second*

**Saffi: ***pouts* It's wude to stware!

**Snape: **If you went to Hogwarts, you'd be a little first year!

**Harry: **You look way older!

**Saffi: **Yes?! It's just something that happens *bursts into tears*

**Hina: **Aww, it's alright! *strokes head and hugs Saffi*

**Luna: **Err, sorry Saffi!

**Saffi: **Don't worry! It's fine! *bright as day*

**Umbridge: ***steps from behind curtains* What on earth are you doing here, Hogwarts students?What the hell are Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy doing? Who are you?

**Hina: **What the (beep) is she doing here, Saffi?!

**Saffi: **I don't know!

**Umbridge: ***runs behind curtain* I'm telling everyone!

_Pause..._

**Hina: **Okaaaay... Let's get on with it!

**Saffi: **Bwad Dwaco! Oooooh, I'm showing this to my girls! *takes pictures on her phone*

**Harry: ***breaks off* Done. Wasn't that hard.

**Hina: **That was a whole (bleep) 10 minutes idiot!

**Draco and Harry: ***face of major embarrassment*

**Saffi: **Ooooohh! This is why HP Yaoi is soo great!

**Hina: **The next one is from me, and lucky you, as I am not a Yaoi gal but I do like character STUPIDNESS!

**Everyone: **Oh no...

**Hina**: Yes, now HP male characters play PILON!

**Seamus: **What?

**Hina: **Play PILON! It's a traditional game where one persons at the bottom and everyone else jumps on top. Remus, you do the honours as you're a werewolf!

_Remus reluctantly lies on the floor and is bombarded by all different characters, Seamus first, then Harry, Neville, Cedric, Ron, and finally snobby Draco. They all end up on the floor in a heap with poor Remus grunting at the weight of the others._

**Snape (who obviously hasn't joined in): **Ha, you all look so pathetic! Potter, you're at the bottom of the gene pool!

**Saffi: **Whey, Snakey, why aren't you in there?

**Snape: **I am simply the only sane person here! *crosses arms*

**Hina: **Haha, very funny, now go do my dare!

**Snape: **I refuse!

**Hina: **Ohh, I'll remember that when you're locked in a room with odd Snape fangirls!

**Snape: ***shudders and jumps on top of Draco*

**Draco: **Ah! (Beep) HELL!

**Saffi: ***whispers to Hina* He's quite the one for strong language

**Hina: **You'd better go scold him!

**Saffi: **Oooohhhh, YAY!

**Hina: ***facepalm*

**Saffi: ***pulls Draco out of the pile of moaning bodies and slaps him round the face, hard*

**Draco: **Owww! What the (beep) was that for?!

**Saffi: ***Slaps again*

**Draco: **(beep)!

**Saffi: ***Slaps*

**Draco: **(beeeeeeep)!

**Saffi: ***Slaps with all her strength*

**Draco:** (Beeeeeeeeep)!

**Hina: ***giggles*

**Saffi: **STOP (BEEP) CURSING! (Numerous amount of beeps)

**Hina: ***bursts out laughing*

**Everyone: ***stares*

**Tom Riddle: ***magically appears*

**Saffi: **OMFG! He's so (bleep) HOT! *throws down Draco*

**Draco: **Ummph

**Hina: ***giggles*

**Cedric: **He killed me, idiot host!

**Tom: **Where the hell am I?!

**Ron: **Basically, Saffi *points to Saffi* and her friend Hina *points to Hina* kidnapped all of us and put us in her large shed that Remus enchanted for her. We are playing truth or dare on her odd GameShow!

**Tom: **Truth or Dare? Lemme play!

**Saffi: **Ooohhh!

**Neville: **... Is there any grantee that we'll all walk away from this without being scarred for life?

**Saffi: **My first truth is for Tom. Tom, you know your snake, Nagini?

**Tom: **Course, I have her here with me *nuzzles head into snake lovingly*

**Saffi: **It's odd, but I do believe in different being pairings

**Hina: **I know where this is going! Like Ash and Pikachu?

**Saffi:** Of course! Tom, be close and loving with your snake throughout the whole time of this and next chapter.

**Tom: **Fair enough... *Lifts long snake body to face*

**Seamus: **... Eww...

**Tom: **What? A dares a dare! *kisses snake*

**Ron: **Okaaay?

**Saffi: **Wow!

**Hina: **Next one! I dare... No, actually I want a truth from both Draco and Harry! We'll have Edward Cullen in for this one; he can tell whether you're lying!

**Draco and Harry: **Hell NO!

**Edward: ***magically appears* Where am I?

**Ron: ***explains kidnapping and the dares and what Edward has to do*

**Edward and Cedric: **WTF is going on?! * eye each other suspiciously*

**Saffi: **Okaaay! That's all we have time for this chapter so please don't badger me about the dare! It will be completed next time. I have to go away and listen to some _You Me At Six _*hums song*

**Hina: **Yes we are leaving you on a Drarry cliff-hanger! Please review and there will be more!

**Neville: ***waves at camera*

**Saffi: **WTH?!

Hayo everyone! Thank you for reading this story and please review with requests. PM me or something like that? I am a new and young writer and that's my best excuse for being a complete and utter newbie-brain.

Oh, I do not own anything included on this show, except Saffi, Hina and complete and utter randomness!

I hope you enjoyed, please R&R!


End file.
